epicmooalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Liam
"Sandvich!? INCOMING!" - ''Liam's very second line of dialog '''Liam '''is a reccuring character of ''The Epic Moo Alliance ''franchise. He is a Melon; a species of melon headed aliens. He has a striking resemblance to Heavy from Team Fortress. He is never considered a member of The Epic Moo Alliance, however he is still a great allie to them and he does consider many of the members as his friends, even if those people don't agree with him. History Now much is known about Liam's past. All that is known is that he later became a soldier in the Melon Army. Fleeing From His Home When the war of the Melons and the Bins began, Liam feared the Bins terribly for an unknown reason and he fled into space, leaving his planets behind. Because of this, all of the Melons were killed in battle and the Bins won the war, leaving Liam as the last of the Melons. Fighting the Invasion Liam spent most of his days floating in empty space above the Earth, hiding from the Bins. At some point, he became friends with the leader of The Epic Moo Alliance; Lewis who would later need his help. Once Liam developed some courage, Lewis called upon the alien Melon by shouting ''"SANDVICH!" ''which caught Liam's attention and encouraged him to travel back down to Earth, but he crash landed into the Moo Base in the process, destroying most of it. The Alliance's Allie TBA Changing Time TBA Sacrafice TBA Personality Liam is strange and dangerous, but also optimistic and naive. He is quick to assist his allies and fight the enemy in hand. However, he is incredibly powerful (probably one of the most powerful characters in the series) and when he becomes a little over excited, his power can lead to devasting effects. In fact, he is so dangerous that the Alliance are forced to tie him to Jupiter with a long string of "unbreakable" metal rope which is the only method of keeping him still and calm. At the very mention of the word ''"Sandvich",''Liam goes insane and searches for a sandwich. This is probably because Liam's species; the Melons, serve and worship the Flying Sandviches of Sector 55 as gods. Liam once ate one of the Sandviches and was put in the "Naughty Corner" for 5 minutes. Unlike many other Melons, Liam speaks like a caveman and speaks in third person for an unexplained reason. Even though he can be very destructive, Liam gets progressively braver through every issue he appears and in his final appearance (The Wedding of Liam Smith), he starts to speak normally (in first person) and even sacrafices his self in order to restore a previous timeline to the way it was, to save Earth and the universe. Powers *'Incoming!- 'Liam has the ability to charge into anything like a super powerful meteor. He moves at the speed of sound when using this and can reach far distances with it. When performing this ability, Liam also shouts his iconic line; ''"INCOMING!". ''This power is insanely strong, but it has been prevented before by Mega Hitler and Connor. *'Copycat- 'Similar to Nintendo character; Kirby, Liam can copy other people's abilities by eating them. His appearance also changes when he performs this power. For example, if Liam eats Charlie, he will able to use Charlie's Hadoken and he will wear Charlie's headband too. Copycat can also let Liam copy multiple people at a time. In fact, he eats every member of the Alliance at once in[[Issue 3| ''Invasion of the Bins]]. That allows him to become a huge hyrbid that is so overpowered, that it can cause a mini Supernova. Fighting Tier Liam is one of the most powerful characters in the series and as a result, he is the second tier of fighting (up there with Hollman, Connor and Cultz). However, despite his incredible abilities, his strength is far from high when compared to the likes of Connor who he battled once and struggled desperately to even survive. Appearances Liam has appeared in six issues all together. #''Issue 3: Invasion of the Bins (first appearance) #Issue 4: Fatty From the Future (cameo) #Issue 6: Son of Jack (cameo) #Issue 7: Twatty Potter and the Goblet of the Fuhreh'' #''Issue 8: The Boring Oink Society'' #''Issue 9: The Wedding of Liam Smith'' #''Issue 10: Is This it?'' Trivia *Liam was originally supposed to appear in Issue 5 alongside Hollman, but never made the final cut. However, Liam and Hollman do appear with each other in The Boring Oink Society ''and ''The Wedding of Liam Smith. Category:Characters Category:Heroes